


Demigod Batman concept

by Articx_Frost



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd is Red Hood, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, No idea where this is going, Ouch, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Red Robin, brain dribbles, no update shedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articx_Frost/pseuds/Articx_Frost
Summary: This idea came to me in the middle of the night, so I scribbled it down for later. Woke up to the note of Aztec Batman and a request for fried rice, so batman it was. It might get fleshed out later but for now, have this.Any knowledge of any gods mentioned comes from google and anything DC belongs to DC.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. A different Batman?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the middle of the night, so I scribbled it down for later. Woke up to the note of Aztec Batman and a request for fried rice, so batman it was. It might get fleshed out later but for now, have this.
> 
> Any knowledge of any gods mentioned comes from google and anything DC belongs to DC.

  * As far as this story goes, everything is the same up until the night the Waynes are murdered.
  * Upon killing both Wayne parents, the mugger turns to Bruce to get rid of any witnesses.
  * And gets thrown out the alley by a blast of water.
  * Turns out, in modern days, some gods get bored and incarnate as a mortal to pass the time.
  * Martha Wayne was Chalchiuhtlicue, Aztec Water Goddess and protector of children
  * This fact changes nothing, yet everything
  * Bruce growing up knowing that 'Gods are a thing' is strangely helpful for his piece of mind.
  * His journey towards being Batman goes as normal, nothing important about it has changed.
  * While working on the various martial arts, he also focuses on the mystical/spiritual side as well.
  * Unsurprisingly, this make sure that Bruce is well adjusted and Batman even more effective.
  * The man can sense people trying to sneak up on him. It just makes him play up the cryptid angle more.
  * Batmans crusade in Gotham is dedicated to Camazotz, a god of night, blood and sacrifice.
  * That Camazotz is a bat shaped god is a coincidence, and Bruce refuses to say anything more about it.




	2. The first Robin

  * Because of Gotham slowly becoming a site of worship via Batman, other gods and spirits slowly take notice
  * Dick Grayson joins Bruce the same way as in canon, even with a mildly different Bruce.
  * The formation of the Justice League goes the same, though with Batman being far more respectful to WW and Shazam.
  * He still doesn't want them in his city. The city is already two steps from chaos. 
  * “Magic is already starting to affect the city. I don't need you here making things worse.”
  * Grayson as Robin, and later Nightwing, happily acknowledges the fact that 'Gods are a thing' and ignores it until it becomes relevant to the situation.
  * “Cool, cool, cool.... Does it matter right now?”
  * Jason Todd on the other hand has been growing up in Gotham for nearly the entire time that Batman has been active. 
  * Mostly this means that spirits will see him rather than overlook him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on the rest of the batfam next chap.


	3. The passing of the cape (pt.1)

  * Robin continues s Batman's sidekick for a year before running into Two Face, though with less injuries and trauma than canon
  * Rather than side lining him completely, Bruce reaches out to the JL to see what they feel about a support network for their kids.
  * Enter the Teen Titans, and a renaming into Nightwing. 
  * Much like canon, Jason Todd tries to steal the wheels from the Batmobile.
  * Unlike canon, Batman has put mild deterrent wards on his car, going from a sense of unease up to mild electric shocks
  * Getting back to the batmobile with two of the wheels removed and a mildly twitchy Jason, batman can't help but admire the determined little idiot.
  * With Richard spending most of his time helping with the Titans, and Jason eager to help, a new Robin is trained and released on Gotham. #OnlyInGotham
  * Alas, some things cannot be changed. The Joker, with a crowbar, in a hidden location.
  * Batman does not take the death of Jason calmly.
  * He doesn't kill The Joker, though not for holding back. It'll be hard to to commit crimes from a coma.
  * With Batman on a rampage on the few villains of Gotham not hiding in Arkham, and Nightwing busy with Bludhaven, in steps Tim Drake.
  * Surprisingly, just showing up in a home-made Robin outfit is enough to shock Batman away from murdering one of his villains. (probably Twoface or Riddler. They never know when quiet is better)
  * After some arguing in the Batcave, Tim finally manages to wear Batman down.
  * “Fine, you can help. Just not in that outfit or as Robin. I think the title might be cursed.”
  * Red Robin (“It's not the same name, B” “Are you sure?”) joins Batman in Gotham, spending time going over past cases to further his training as a detective.




	4. The passing of the cape (pt.2)

  * Some time later, having helped found Young Justice and later reformed the Titans, Tim is attacked by Red hood as a test of his fighting ability.
  * Both are just as skilled, so it comes down to Hood being older and stronger, vs. Tim being faster and smarter.
  * Double KO. 
  * Both wake up back in the batcave, Tim with a concussion and Jason with three missing teeth.
  * A quick dna check, and yes, it really is Jason back from the dead.
  * “Jason. Why are you angry?” “Bruce. Why is the clown still alive?” That argument would take days to resolve completely.
  * Jason would later leave to continue working to take control of various Gotham gangs as Red Hood.
  * Surprise! It's a boy! Damian...al Guhl? Wayne? Wayne. Damian Wayne is revealed to the batfam and within a week tries to kill Tim.
  * Not wanting to risk ~~Damian's restraint~~ fate, Tim moves out to try and find his own path as a hero.
  * Despite Bruce's thoughts on 'the cursed title' Damian takes up the cape and mask of Robin.
  * Damian is an effective if murderous Robin, scaring and scarring criminals, much to Batman's displeasure.




	5. The rest of the Bat Family

  * Barbara Gordon first appears as Batgirl during the first year that Richard is Robin.
  * Batman does not approve of this tiny, untrained child going out to fight crime.
  * Batman is surprisingly not a hypocrite. At least he trained Robin first.
  * Upon nearly being taken out, he retracts his opinion. Let the girl kick as much ass as she wants.
  * First challenge for her? Find the batcave and his identity. It takes her two weeks. 
  * She continues helping the Batfam for a few years until it all comes to an abrupt end.
  * The same as canon, she gets shot by the joker in the spine. 
  * Unlike canon, it isn't permanent. There are surgeries that can help her, she just has to wait until she's a fully grown adult first.
  * Out of the fighting, she takes up hacking and information warfare, reborn as Oracle.
  * By now, we are at the rise of Robin III, Tim Drake.
  * Spoiler warning, it's also the rise of Spoiler.
  * Stephanie Brown is initially trained by her villain father Cluemaster, and later Robin when she takes to the streets to fight crime.
  * It takes her three months to piece together enough clues from both Batman and Robin to find the Batcave.
  * Almost at the same time, Cassandra Cain is almost literally picked up by Oracle.
  * With prayer and magic done before Batman can complain, Cass gains the knowledge of words, without loosing her prodigious fighting ability.
  * Oracle and Batman give her the same challenge all outside vigilantes get, find the cave and the identity of the Bat. 
  * She takes four hours, most of which is spent following Batman without him noticing.




	6. Jason Reunited

“Jason. Why are you angry?” “Bruce. Why is the clown still alive?”

The stand-off was tense for everyone watching, all three of them. Barbara watched from near the computer banks, one screen showing the DNA report. Tim was slumped in a chair next to her, listening with his eyes closed because of the lingering effects of his ongoing concussion. Steph leaned back into her own chair, a smoothie of all things in her hand. The three of them were watching Jason stood across from Bruce, a hard look in both of their eyes.

“You know my feelings on murder, Jason, because that was what it would be. Had I-- Had the joker-- Urgh.” Bruce had slowly been losing his patience with the ongoing argument for the past three hours. Pulling off his cowl to hang from his shoulders, he scrubbed face with both hands before trying to clear the stress from his temples.   
“I'm going to tell you something that I've only told a handful of people before. It's something that you all have wanted to know before now, and my reasoning is something that ties in. You can ask questions at the end, but don't interrupt or we'll never get through this tonight.” As he had been talking, he had motioned everyone towards the small seating area that had sprung up once more people than just him spent time down in the cave. 

Once everyone was seated and looking at Bruce with expressions ranging from curious (Steph) to impatient (Jason).   
“As you have all been told when gaining access to the cave, Gods are real and some like spending time on Earth to avoid boredom. This is relevant because my mother was one of these gods. Her mortal form died with my father that night in crime alley and she rose briefly as Chalchiuhtlicue, Aztec Goddess and protector of children. She's the only reason I lived that night." Bruce lifted his eyes to see four shock faces looking back. He focused on one of those faces.  
"Jason, this is where your question comes in. The Joker is still alive because I don't feel like angering the god hiding inside him. I'm fairly certain on which god he really is as well, after all, even gods can go insane."

The silence after Bruce paused in his story was deafening. The teens had all turned various shades of pale, but only Jason looked like he might throw up. The knowledge the Joker was a god beneath the twisted grin was horrifying to him. Jason's eyes snapped to Bruce, a smirk on the older man's face.  
“Thankfully, he can't do anything from the coma that he's still under. Even if he does wake from it, he'll never walk without a limp again and during his surgeries, he had a set of trackers implanted. One near his heart and another nestled next to his cerebral cortex. I have one frequency and the commissioner has the other. He will never be free long enough to do anything like what he did to you ever again.”  
The sheer look of gratitude made Bruce sure that this had been the right choice.


End file.
